Servir
by Rincevent
Summary: L'abnégation peut être sans limite, mais il faut savoir passer le relai et s'économiser.


**Titre** : Servir

 **Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

* * *

Une tasse fut posée à côté de lui et il remercia d'un petit geste de la tête la jeune femme qui venait de lui amener son thé. Certes elle le faisait presque tous les jours de la semaine, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour être impoli. Il n'allait pas non plus en faire trop ni la remercier à haute voix car, après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle la lui déposait sans rien renverser. Attendant que son vis-à-vis termine, il se cala dans son fauteuil en regardant la vapeur s'échapper de sa tasse. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il contempla le plafond et s'efforça de compter. Il avait commencé en 1973 donc cela faisait maintenant... bon sang... trente-sept ans ! Il prit une profonde inspiration, qui lui rappela d'ailleurs que son dos avait le même âge que lui.

Il était né dans le Japon de l'après-guerre, celui de la reconstruction, que le reste du monde regardait en chien de faïence. Son père avait fait partie des survivants du conflit et avait profité de sa formation universitaire pour accéder à la voie diplomatique, profitant aussi bien de la disparition de légions de nobliaux morts en combattant ou sous les bombes que de la politique active de l'occupant pressé de placer des hommes neufs non liés aux responsables du conflit. Lui-même avait étudié et envisagé une carrière dans l'administration, mais son dilettantisme l'avait fait échouer plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que son père le place comme secrétaire et majordome auprès d'un ami d'enfance. Il n'avait pas été ravi mais au final la place était agréable et bien payée.

Les débuts l'avaient un peu décontenancé, c'est vrai. Il n'avait pas envisagé de devoir s'occuper d'un bébé. Ni le reste. Le surnaturel, il n'y croyait pas. Mais, lorsqu'au bout de quelques mois ses équipes scientifiques menées par le professeur Asamori avaient commencé à rendre leurs rapports, il avait commencé à comprendre qu'à défaut de surnaturel il se trouvait en présence de choses qui échappaient - pour le moment - aux explications de la science. Il s'était donc incliné et avait suivi les ordres de son employeur, même après la mort de ce dernier. Les événements de 1986 ne lui avaient plus laissé de doute, du moins pas quant à la réalité des choses. Pour ce qui était des aspects les plus métaphysiques, il avait préféré conserver son scepticisme et son opinion pour lui-même. Des divinités qui s'affrontaient ? Peut-être, oui. Ou peut-être juste des humains exceptionnels qui se donnaient des airs. Allez savoir. En attendant, son intérêt et l'intérêt général étaient servis par la demoiselle à qui monsieur Kido avait légué ses biens.

L'enfant était charmante, quoiqu'assez capricieuse au début mais c'était dû à l'excès de prodigalité de son grand-père adoptif, mais Tatsumi n'avait de toute façon jamais été à l'aise avec les petits. Ils avaient souvent peur de lui, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de son crâne rasé. Sans parler de son air sévère. Mais il ne supportait pas d'être dégarni, ça faisait vieux, alors autant tout raser. Et si les petits ne l'aimaient pas ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mademoiselle Saori, néanmoins, avait fini par s'habituer assez vite à lui. Sans doute parce qu'elle le voyait tous les jours. Mais l'air paniqué des petits camarades de son école l'avaient convaincu d'engager des nounous qui lui épargnèrent le genre de tâches pour lesquelles il avait peu de goût. D'autres lui avaient gardé une rancœur durable de leur enfance, ne serait-ce qu'en raison de souvenirs quelques peu déformés.

Il s'était efforcé de gérer les enfants naturels de monsieur Kido aussi bien que possible, via un complexe système d'adoption et d'obtention de responsabilités légales camouflées sous un maquis juridique que des avocats très bien payés avaient constitué en un claquement de doigts. Ce fut une épreuve certaine pour lui, toute cette marmaille à canaliser... Il lui était arrivé de manquer de patience, il le reconnaissait volontiers. Et le personnel de l'orphelinat, très professionnel, n'avait pas hésité à le lui faire remarquer. Le problème était qu'il ne maîtrisait ni la forte impression qu'il faisait aux enfants, ni sa force non plus. Et ce qu'il avait pris pour quelques petits coups de baguette sur les fesses de fortes têtes avaient laissé des traces plus durables et profondes qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Soit. Mais il n'avait jamais passé d'enfant à tabac ! Si Ikki en avait été si marqué, c'était surtout parce qu'il était alors une vraie petite terreur qui n'écoutait rien et n'avait auparavant reçu aucune correction d'une mère passablement molle et dépassée. Pour être honnête, la seule personne à qui il avait jamais donné une authentique fessée fut mademoiselle Saori, quand il l'avait surprise en train d'essayer de mettre le feu aux rideaux avec un briquet qu'elle avait chipé. Monsieur Kido n'y avait d'ailleurs vu aucun problème.

Puis les années avaient passé, lentement, voyant revenir une poignée des enfants seulement parmi la centaine qu'il avait envoyée non sans remords. On lui dit plus tard que les années Saga s'étaient traduites par des entrainements beaucoup plus durs et impitoyables qu'avant, infligés à des enfants plus jeunes qu'avant. D'où un taux de mortalité très élevé. Les survivants avaient mis beaucoup de temps avant de lui parler sans animosité, mais ils furent surpris en découvrant qu'il avait conservé de nombreuses photographies de leur enfance et commencèrent à le regarder différemment. Un jour l'un d'entre eux lui demanda des informations sur sa mère, qu'il ne put lui fournir. Certes il y avait eu une époque où il avait organisé les récupérations voire les naissances dans la maternité Kido, mais d'une part son employeur avait fait détruire toutes les archives à son insu, d'autre part il se souvenait qu'une part non négligeable des mères n'avait pas souhaité laisser la moindre trace à leur descendance. On le soupçonna d'y être pour quelque chose, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Pendant les vingt dernières années il avait continué à faire son travail du mieux possible, laissant les jeunes faire le leur dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Il devait toutefois admettre qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre. Son poste de secrétaire privé s'était, avec le temps, lentement transformé en poste de directeur général d'une fondation familiale aux innombrables ramifications économiques. Il y avait face du mieux qu'il pouvait, gérant les portefeuilles de Mademoiselle avec la plus grande attention mais... il n'avait jamais été formé aux arcanes de la haute finance. Il s'était donc résigné à embaucher des responsables s'y connaissant mieux que lui, non sans que quelques uns ne le roulent au passage - à sa grande honte d'ailleurs - mais il apprenait de ses erreurs et sut leur faire payer cher leurs trahisons. Malgré tout, la modernisation de la finance le laissa sur place. Tout allait désormais trop vite et trop haut. Lui qui n'y comprenait déjà pas grand chose au départ dut reconnaitre qu'à l'ère de la mondialisation connectée il ne manifestait plus que des lacunes abyssales dans ce domaine. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer et de redoubler d'efforts mais... il n'y arrivait plus. On lui parlait désormais de placer ses sous dans les entreprises fabriquant des ordinateurs destinés à spéculer à un rythme inhumain. Manière d'avoir toujours une marge d'avance sur la profession, via ces "transactions à haute fréquence"... C'était aussi compréhensible pour lui que les histoires de septième ou huitième sens...

\- Pardon, j'ai mis du temps mais c'est un abruti qui ne comprend que la manière forte. Ses millions viennent de disparaître en fumée parce qu'il ne sait pas où mettre les pieds. Tant pis pour lui.  
\- De mon temps, monsieur Kido me toisait sévèrement si jamais on avait eu le malheur d'acheter plus de fournitures que nécessaire. C'étaient les minutes les plus interminables de ma vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait qu'on peut faire disparaître les économies de millions de personnes rien qu'en appuyant sur un bouton. Ou pas, d'ailleurs, j'ai cru comprendre que ça pouvait dérailler tout seul.  
\- Oui tonton, mais c'est ça qui rend ça si grisant. On est sans cesse sur le fil du rasoir, à risquer ce qu...

Tatsumi vit l'air sûr de lui de son neveu s'évaporer tout de suite. Il avait beau être de sa famille, même lui ne se sentait pas à l'aise devant l'expression courroucée qu'il savait afficher quand il voulait avoir la paix.

\- La famille Kido ne nous paie pas pour prendre des risques mais pour assurer sa totale sécurité. Tu ferais bien de ne jamais l'oublier.

Il fixa son neveu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci consente à hocher la tête, reconnaissant sa défaite. Tatsumi n'avait pas la moindre intention de confier les avoirs de Mademoiselle à un parvenu prêt à tout risquer. Et dans son choix, les liens de sang n'occupaient qu'une place très secondaire.

\- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta fortune personnelle, je sais que tu es de toute façon largement capable de t'enrichir tout en gérant la fondation. Mais ne t'avise pas de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide ici. Tu es là pour t'assurer qu'elle - et les amis à qui elle souhaite faire partager ses ressources - soit toujours en mesure d'avoir ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut, tout en lui assurant la plus grande discrétion possible. Et si possible en adoptant un comportement éthique.  
\- Pfff...  
\- Pense ce que tu veux, mais si Mademoiselle m'a toujours pleinement fait confiance, elle m'a toutefois prié de veiller à ce que nous ne nous enrichissions pas au détriment d'autrui. Rien de répréhensible, surtout pas d'armes, il faut privilégier les projets de développement, les industries vertes et renouvelables susceptibles d'apporter stabilité et prospérité, ce genre de choses.

Son neveu lutta pour contenir un soupir exaspéré.

\- Oui, je sais que c'est aux antipodes de tes convictions. Mais c'est une des rares conditions _sine qua non_ de l'offre.  
\- Bref, tu me proposes de me couper les ailes pour jouer au concierge de luxe.

Tatsumi se pencha légèrement en avant, affichant un air réellement courroucé, cette fois-ci.

\- Je te propose un travail peu risqué pour une entité dont les ramifications couvrent toute la planète et dont la dirigeante a l'intérêt général à cœur, parce que je te reconnais des capacités largement supérieures aux miennes dans le domaine de la finance. Mais si tu préfères t'en tenir à ta vie de godelureau indolent et indécemment fortuné plutôt que la mettre en partie de côté pour te consacrer à quelque chose qui nous dépasse tous et ne t'empêchera de toute façon pas de te rouler dans de l'argent qui n'existe pas vraiment et ne t'appartient probablement pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je poursuivrai mes recherches.

Le jeune Tatsumi resta maître de lui même et déglutit mais ne put empêcher un léger tremblement de le saisir. Son oncle avait conservé une stature impressionnante et le contrarier n'était jamais une bonne idée. Tatsumi l'avait appelé parce qu'il admettait que son neveu était plus doué que lui pour la finance mais ce serait le maximum que ce dernier pourrait jamais en espérer. Plus encore que son grand-père, son oncle incarnait à la perfection la notion de devoir. Une fois qu'il avait accepté son emploi, il avait servi la famille Kido avec une loyauté sans faille et sans repos. Ce qui, du reste, avait désolé grand-mère qui n'avait jamais réussi à le marier afin d'avoir d'autres petits-enfants. Oncle Tatsumi était marié à son travail, point.

\- Pour une fois je vais faire une exception et te reposer la question : cet emploi t'intéresse-t-il ?  
\- Tu ne m'as même pas dit le montant de ses avoirs !

Tatsumi ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire une gorgée de son thé sans le quitter des yeux. Son neveu soupira de nouveau, la tête baissée.

\- Très bien, je prends. De toute façon je peux partir quand je veux et je pourrai toujours me faire de l'argent. Alors ?

Il écouta la réponse de son oncle et s'en agaça.

\- J'ai dit que je prenais le poste, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire combien ?  
\- Je viens de te répondre.  
\- M... mais...  
\- Des ramifications sur toute la planète, je te l'ai dit.  
\- Ça ne correspond pas aux informations q...  
\- Je me suis efforcé de diversifier énormément nos activités, tout en restant prudent et en maintenant de bonnes relations avec les gouvernements, du moins ceux qui ne sont pas des dictatures.  
\- C'est... un autre ordre de grandeur, en effet.  
\- Que tu garderas pour toi. Ou je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas. Même Mademoiselle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'elle détient.  
\- N'est-ce pas une rupture de confidentialité vis-à-vis de ton employeur ?  
\- Elle panique quand elle prend conscience de l'ampleur de sa fortune et plonge dans un état semi-dépressif où elle veut distribuer sa fortune aux plus démunis.

Son neveu le regarda, l'air interdit, puis se couvrit le visage avec une de ses mains, regrettant sa décision. Mais il savait qu'il était trop tard. Et il savait qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais quiconque gérer une fortune pareille à sa place. Tatsumi observa, quelque peu atterré, cette lueur d'avidité tout en sachant que c'était elle qui protégerait le mieux les affaires de Mademoiselle.

\- Hum... je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Je t'en prie.  
\- À quelle date suis-je censé te remplacer ?  
\- Oh pardon ! Je me suis probablement mal exprimé. Je ne compte pas prendre ma retraite.  
\- ... Hein ?  
\- Non non, je me décharge juste de la gestion financière sur toi, mais je reste directeur de la fondation Kido, président du consortium économique qui lui assure ses revenus et, bien entendu, secrétaire particulier de Mademoiselle, même si je te confierai aussi une partie de cette dernière tâche.  
\- Ah, bon.  
\- Oui, ça me permettra de te garder à l'œil pendant un moment et de m'assurer que tu comprennes bien la nature de ton travail.  
\- Mais enfin, tonton !

Dans un rare élan expressif, Tatsumi pencha légèrement la tête de côté en regardant son neveu d'un air entendu. Celui-ci ne protesta plus mais leva les yeux au ciel. Une fois les papiers signés et récupérés par Tatsumi, celui-ci fit signe de le suivre.

\- Où allons-nous ?  
\- Reconduire un importun à la porte.

Parcourant les couloirs de la résidence Kido, le jeune Tatsumi suivit son oncle - qui le rappela à l'ordre pour lui conseiller d'adopter une démarche moins nonchalante - jusqu'au hall d'entrée qui donnait sur la porte du bureau privé de Mademoiselle. Laquelle sortit peu après en se massant la tempe, accompagnée d'un jeune homme volubile à l'accent étranger.

\- Allez, Saori, je suis sûr que ça vous ferait énormément de bien ! Vous pouvez même venir avec votre chômeur si vous voulez !  
\- Julian ! Je vous ai dit non ! Je vous vois venir de loin. Vous êtes allé jusqu'à acheter un parc de loisir juste pour me voir en maillot de bain, c'est non ! Et je vous interdit de traiter Seiya de chômeur !  
\- Hé... parce qu'il a trouvé un travail ?  
\- ... Il est juste entre deux emplois.  
\- Comme le mois dernier. Et celui d'avant. Ou l'année dernière ou... depuis toujours, en fait. Ah ! Las ! Si seulement vous daigniez me considérer à ma juste valeur !  
\- Justement, Julian ! Elle me semble bien trop surévaluée. Permettez-moi de ne pas participer à votre entreprise auto-spéculative.

Perplexe, le jeune Tatsumi observa Julian Solo bondir devant Saori pour lui prendre tendrement la main.

\- Allons, allons, Saori ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre Italien sans manière, je ne cherchais pas à insulter votre... compagnon dont je tiens la fidélité en haute estime. Ce n'était qu'une boutade, _cara mia_.

Le sourire de Julian se figea en même temps qu'il sentit la poigne de fer de Tatsumi l'ancien se refermer sur son épaule afin d'y appliquer une pression croissante.

\- Si ce sera tout, je vais raccompagner monsieur à la porte, nous ne tenons pas à le retenir plus que nécessaire.  
\- ... Ah. Le cerbère est encore là. Et il ne m'apprécie toujours pas. J'avais cru comprendre que ce bon vieux Tatsumi allait avoir un remplaçant, pourtant...  
\- D'où votre visite impromptue à peine déguisée en discussions commerciales qui... juste ciel !  
\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il, _cara mia_ ?  
\- Julian, c'est extraordinaire ! Je viens de me rendre compte que cela fait déjà vingt-quatre ans que vous me poursuivez inlassablement.  
\- C'est parce que la passion m'habite, chère Saori !  
\- Ou que vous n'avez aucune conscience du temps qui passe. Ni de l'inutilité de vos efforts...  
\- L'amour méprise le temps et survit quoi qu'il arrive !  
\- Il serait temps de vous caser, _signor_ Solo.  
\- Mais je l'ai fait ! Et puis je suis allé voir ailleurs. Et elle aussi, ce qui nous convenait à tous les deux.

Alors que Saori roulait des yeux, le jeune Tatsumi comprit brutalement qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était l'héritier d'un des plus grands groupes internationaux, avec qui il avait d'ailleurs bataillé quelques fois. Son oncle, pendant ce temps, n'avait toujours pas desserré sa prise et ne cachait pas son irritation croissante.

\- Saori, pouvez-vous dire au majordome de me lâcher, s'il-vous-plaît ?  
\- ... Tatsumi, lâchez-le je vous prie, Julian va nous laisser, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Tatsumi ôta sa main, toisant Julian qui se massait l'épaule en affectant de réprimer à grand peine une douleur intense. C'est alors qu'il remarqua son neveu. La curiosité lui fit oublier aussitôt sa promesse.

\- Tiens, il n'était pas là la dernière fois, celui-là ! C'est qui ?  
\- Julian... c'est... heu... excusez-moi je ne me souviens pas de votre nom.  
\- Il s'agit de mon neveu, le fils de mon frère. Je l'ai engagé pour gérer les affaires financières, afin de pouvoir me consacrer plus facilement aux autres tâches. Présente-toi !  
\- Bonjour, mademoiselle ! Tatsumi Tomoharu.  
\- Ça alors, Tatsumi verse dans le népotisme, maintenant, quelle déception !  
\- Julian !  
\- Veuillez m'excuser, ça n'était pas très correct je le reconnais.

Tatsumi ne broncha pas mais Saori guettait avec inquiétude l'hostilité qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais pardonné l'enlèvement de Saori lorsque Poséidon avait prit possession de Julian. Ce dernier n'y était pour rien, mais Tatsumi lui vouait malgré tout une animosité sans borne, que l'attitude insolente et insouciante du jeune milliardaire ne faisait qu'exacerber. Et le fait que ce dernier venait la courtiser ouvertement depuis toutes ces années, souvent en présence même de Seiya... La présence du jeune Italien libertin prenait le vieux Japonais conservateur à rebrousse-poil et Saori avait toujours eu du mal à circonscrire les déflagrations.

\- Enfin, j'imagine que vous vous y connaissez un peu en finance ? C'est important de savoir trouver un bon placement, j'aurais quelques recommandations si vous le souhaitez !  
\- Julian... vous me fatiguez...  
\- Ne craignez rien, monsieur Solo, j'ai toujours agi avec discernement. Certains peuvent se laisser piéger par des cimenteries inexistantes ou quelques plaisanteries au sujet des terres rares mais moi j'essaie d'être du bon côté de l'ardoise.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Resté coi, Julian cligna des yeux. Il venait de se faire piquer au vif sans s'y attendre. Comment ce nouveau venu avait-il pu entendre parler de déconvenues si embarrassantes qu'il n'en avait même pas parlé à Sorrento ? À moins que...

\- Tomoharu... TH ? C'était vous qui m'avez...

L'espace d'un instant, Saori découvrit un Julian Solo en colère. Visiblement le neveu de Tatsumi avait eu l'occasion de lui jouer quelques mauvais tours. Ce que son oncle avait dû comprendre aussi puisqu'il se mit à arborer un petit sourire inhabituel. Julian se reprit toutefois très vite.

\- Bah ! La finance, ça va ça vient ! À notre niveau ce n'est pas grand chose.  
\- C'est vrai, quel dommage que la presse en ai eu vent. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'était amusé à les renseigner pour le plaisir d'embêter son adversaire.  
\- ... Oui. Un manque de savoir-vivre incroyable. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Amusant, mais pas grave. Juste un mauvais moment dont je rappellerai en riant, un jour.

Le silence revint, Tatsumi buvant comme du petit lait le sourire forcé de Julian. Qui ne manifestait toujours pas de signe de vouloir partir. Bien au contraire, celui-ci se glissa les mains dans les poches pour scruter attentivement Tomoharu de la tête aux pieds.

\- Je ne doute pas que nous aurons de nouveau l'occasion d'échanger quelques petits trucs, de professionnel à professionnel, s'entend.  
\- Absolument, je suis quelqu'un qui aime partager, j'ai l'esprit d'un joueur de poker. Mais j'ai souvent les as.  
 _\- Si vedrà, si vedrà..._

Julian fit la petite moue qui trahissait un léger agacement. D'ordinaire les rebuffades de Saori en étaient la cause mais pour une fois quelqu'un avait su l'agacer suffisamment.

\- Julian, j'ai un rendez-vous important.  
\- Mmm, c'est très bien.  
\- ... Est-ce que vous attendez encore quelque chose ?  
\- Hein ? Ah, j'attends Sorrento.  
\- Que... pourquoi n'était-il pas avec vous ?  
\- Disons plutôt qu'au départ j'étais venu le chercher pour aller quelque part.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il doit être rentré avec votre Shaina hier soir, donc je m'attendais à le trouver ici. Mais ils n'ont peut-être pas fini.

Saori frappa le bras de Julian, agacée.

\- Julian vous devenez grossier ! Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement lui envoyer un message ?  
\- Eh bien malheureusement il a tendance à couper son téléphone lors de ses petites escapades privées. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de lui, en fait.

Satisfait de son explication, Julian se mit à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds de manière répétée tout en regardant Tatsumi avec jubilation. Lequel ne réagit pas autrement qu'en croisant calmement ses mains, non sans faire craquer ses phalanges. Lasse mais résignée, Saori jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'escalier menant aux étages et aperçut justement Shaina et Sorrento observant la scène de derrière un pilier. Sorrento leva les bras pour manifester son impuissance à Shaina, pour le moins contrariée qu'on rende ainsi publique sa vie privée. Après un rapide échange de regards, Saori parvint à la convaincre de descendre. C'est qu'elle était vraiment pressée et si les sempiternelles provocations de Julian pouvaient parfois être distrayantes il fallait veiller à ce qu'elles ne durent pas trop. Julian sursauta en voyant apparaitre Shaina sous son nez, imité en cela par Tomoharu qui se demanda comment cette femme avait pu se téléporter de la manière. Ayant appris à craindre les réactions de celle qu'il appelait - quand il était sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre - la "vipère érotique", Julian fait deux pas en arrière.

\- Ah ! Voilà la plus magnifique de toutes ! Comment faites-vous donc pour que je ne vous voie pas ni ne vous entende vous approcher ?  
\- Je profite simplement du fait que vous êtes trop absorbé à vous écouter parler pour faire attention à ce qui vous entoure. Bon, vous sortez ou je vous reconduis à coups de pied ? Et ne commencez pas votre numéro, Sorrento avait rendez-vous avec vous dans deux heures.

L'information poussa Saori à plisser les yeux. Il s'était donc encore joué d'elle.

\- Mais pas du t...  
\- On va faire un truc. Lui et moi on va manger ensemble. On vous dépose quelque part, où vous ennuierez quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à ce que je vous le rende. Et je vous conseille de la fermer ou je vous colle dehors avec pertes et fracas tout en vous laissant en plan. Compris ?

Une nouvelle moue silencieuse lui indiqua que Julian acceptait les termes du contrat puis il se dirigea vers la sortie, poussé fermement par Shaina, pendant que Sorrento s'excusait platement du dérangement causé. En entendant la porte claquer, Saori poussa un long soupir.

\- Seigneur, qu'il me fatigue. Au moins Seiya n'était pas là sinon ils auraient recommencé leurs défis stupides.  
\- Si Mademoiselle me le demandait, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus mettre le pied dans la maison.  
\- Non, Tatsumi. Je sais qu'il vous insupporte mais c'est un gentil garçon, au fond. Et puis de toute façon il trouverait un autre moyen de m'approcher.  
\- Fort bien, Mademoiselle.  
\- Oh, pardon ! Donc voilà votre neveu. Votre oncle m'a fait part de vos grandes compétences professionnelles. J'imagine que si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez accepté sa proposition.  
\- Tout-à-fait, mademoiselle Kido. Je m'efforcerai de vous servir au mieux.  
\- Fort bien. Tatsumi, l'avez-vous affranchi au sujet de... ?  
\- Pas encore, Mademoiselle, je comptais le faire par la suite.  
\- Ah très bien. Je vous laisse donc vous occuper de ça, je dois aller à mon rendez-vous. Pas besoin de m'accompagner, un simple chauffeur me conduira. Je passerai voir Seiya à l'hôpital après. Shun m'a dit qu'il allait beaucoup mieux.  
\- Très bien, Mademoiselle. Soyez prudente et à plus tard.

Les Tatsumi regardèrent leur patronne s'éloigner. Tomoharu se retouna vers son oncle, perplexe.

\- M'affranchir de quoi ?  
\- De choses dont tu n'as pas idée et que tu vas avoir du mal à croire. Mais viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Pendant qu'un jeune financier aux dents longues écoutait, incrédule, son oncle - soulagé d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui refiler le fardeau - lui parler de mythes antiques, Saori Kido se rendait en réalité chez son médecin pour s'assurer de la cause des nausées qui l'affectaient ces derniers jours. En arrivant en ville, elle s'amusa en apercevant Julian en train de s'ennuyer dans le quartier des touristes. Selon toute vraisemblance il n'avait pas réussi à se taire jusqu'au bout et Shaina l'avait débarqué avant d'arriver à destination. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de s'occuper un peu seul.


End file.
